Poison Apple
by Gunzaimyx
Summary: You underestimated the power of Nothing. The power of a superior... Implied Xemnas/Axel


**Author's Notes**: This story is not to bash on Axel. He is a great character who didn't interact with Xemnas too much. One day I felt like I wanted to write a story about Xemnas being badass, and Axel, being a badass, already needed to be added. This story may imply Xemnas/Axel or whatever, but its not intentional. Blood and stuff. Upon revising it, I added more details.

Xemnas, Axel (c) SE  
>Story Plot (c) Gunzaimyx<p>

Published: September 2007 || Updated/Revised: March 2012

* * *

><p><strong>Poison Apple<br>**

Axel stood at the end of the hall, pure white and almost blinding. He scanned around before taking a step. A deafening silence filled the air. Taking his first step disturbed the emptiness of the lonely corridors. That was when he heard a portal form a few feet behind him. Axel rolled his eyes and sighed, readying himself for what is to come. "...number viii..." he whispered in imitation.

"Number VIII." spoke a deep voice behind him.

Axel slightly chuckled to himself, absorbing how accurate he was, and looked around, ignoring the person behind him. "Whoa, did I hear something?" he said sarcastically.

He could feel the man behind just standing there patiently.

Axel continued as he walked a bit ways ahead. "I guess it was just the wind."

Suddenly a dark ball formed in front of him, taking human shape. Xemnas appeared in its place.

"Number VIII."

"Yo" Axel saluted and narrowing his eyes just a bit.

"You cease to amaze me. Disobeying every order I commanded," said Xemnas. He folded his arms across his chest.

Axel just smirked, placing his hands at his waist. "Hey, I'm Number VIII. It's a much larger number than number one. I should be your Superior."

Xemnas just stood there. Axel laughed and walked passed Xemnas, placing a hand on his shoulder before it slipped off.

"So as a Superior! I order you to make me some food. I'm hungry!" Axel continued.

Xemnas brought out one of his sabers and faced it towards Axel's back.

The redhead stopped walking and held his hands up.

"Hey hey, no fair. I'm unarmed."

Xemnas felt a large smirk appear on Axel's face. Fire began to gather around the fire wielder's hands. Quickly forming his chakrams, and grabbing them in midair, Axel turned around to counter the superior's blade.

Xemnas just chuckled.

"I'm very curious on your next move."

"Curious?-" Axel jumped back, engulfing the chakrams in fire. He threw them towards his Superior.

"-Where's my food?"

Xemnas' saber disappeared and he caught both chakrams with ease just as how Axel would. He started down at the ground for a moment, the wheeled weapons held out at arm's length. Slowly he looked back up and faced one of them towards Axel, showing them slowly vanish into darkness.

"What!"

Xemnas disappeared and reappeared behind Axel.

Axel quickly turned around only to be grabbed and pushed hard against the wall.

"Your Highness..." Xemnas said slowly, narrowing his eyes. "...What is it you hunger for?"

Axel chuckled and relaxed against a wall. "How about an apple? Though I want you to taste it first. Might be poisoned."

Xemnas placed his hand on Axel's stomach.

"No. You should flavor it first."

His saber formed, going right through Axel's body and through the wall behind him.

"Ugh!" Axel yelled. Stunned. The pain was outmost unbearable, housing all elements that no longer existed within the Organization. Wind sliced, ocean waves hammered, electricity and so on, all acted inside him. Blood sprayed against the wall, also leaking down his cloak. Darkness seeped out of the wound. Beads of sweat ran down his face as he slowly looked down towards the injury. Xemnas grabbed his face with the other hand to prevent him from looking down.

"So, Number VIII...How does it taste?"

Still in pain, Axel managed to still bring up a smirk.

"It...t-tastes good...You should…try some...!"

Xemnas felt an instant and painful sting deep in his side. He slowly glanced down to see one of Axel's chakrams. It was jabbed deep. Blood and darkness also began to pour.

Xemnas just chuckled at the sight and looked back at Axel.

He began to move the saber, while still in Axel's body, off to the side, causing more pain. The redhead, in reflex, grabbed Xemnas' arm, holding it from cutting out through. The smirk left his face, only left with a glare.

"Again, you have underestimated me." Xemnas whispered, ignoring the pain at his own side.

Continuing to pull on that saber, Xemnas leaned in close to Axel's face. He began to twist the blade while still lingered inside.

"You underestimated the power of Nothing...The power of a Superior."

With full force, Xemnas drew the blade out through Axel's side, leaving him still on the ground.


End file.
